Indra otsutsuki
Still under constrution Write the first paragraph of your page here. indra otsutsuki Indra is the son of the sage of six paths he died but he was brought back by a unknown person he mostly watchs battles and steals the ninjas jutsu He has also been in a few battles he has proven to be a match for the likes of even ryun uchiha rinnegan Been born with the sages eyes the Rinnegan he learnt many jutsu he had not fully mastered the Rinnegan before he died but when he was brought back he has completly mastered his Rinnegan he stumbled upon a secret jutsu aswell as the sages Mangekyou Rinnegan. higher 6 paths After training his mangekyou rinnegan indra descovered the higher 6 path Paths: True animal path True asura path Gravational deva path Absorbing path True naraka path Demonic outer path true naraka path Indra has descovered this jutsu it is a advancement of the naraka path once activated he can kill himself and come back completly new or free from any jutsu he also has the ability to come back with new kekkei genkai this also gives him a form of instant teleportaion and intangability sharingan and mangekyou Been the first person to have the sharingan he has complete mastery of it he is able to copy other sharingan jutsu his sharingan is 5 times powerful than any other sharingan Mangekyou sharingan: been the first to awaken the mangekyou he has all 3 mangekyou jutsu;amaterasu,susanoo and tsukyomi he has a very special susanoo its able to absorb charka from basic ninjutsu yurigan A kekkei genakai that indra stole from kename soga this kekkei genkai is very powerful although indra possess only 2 jutsu he is not to be taken very lightly battles test of power indra otsutsuki vs raido x INTRODUCTION Indra roamed through a forest looking for raido x as he was walking a man blocked his path "hey do you know a guy named raido x,I want a few jutsu from him"indra shouted at the stranger the stranger then stated that he is raido x the two stood and stared at each other "let the fight begin" said raido and indra THE BATTLE BEGINS Raido attacked indra with a fire style:fireball jutsu indra then countered with a water style:water dragon bullet but as indra expected raido used a fire style :double fireball jutsu then when the 2nd fireball appeared indra used a water style water wall to block indra then used wood style:wood dragon raido the knew that the only way to beat this jutsu was to activate his. Mangekyou sharingan he then used kamui to wrap it away indra then used fire style:dragon flame bullet and a wind style wind bullet to for a double attack true battle indra vs ryun uchiha Indra walked through a dark forest going towards his temple as he walked he picked up a chakra signature a huge gust of wind blew before indra could move there was a kunai at his neck indra countered with a shadow clone attack he the attacker opened his eyes is was the sharingan indra answered "a uchiha u must be ryun uchiha"ryun then attacked him with the fire style: fireball jutsu indra the countered with water style: water wall then attacked with fire style:fire dragon tec ryun blocked it with water style :water dragon. But he did not expect a clone attack from behind but ryun was one step ahead with a crow clone As indra expected ryun used a lot of ninjutsu indra then used Itsuwaza to remove ryuns jutsu the he activated his rinnegan the he used limbo border jail to trap ryun the then used yangetsu to remove ryuns soul although he won he gave ryun back his soul and informed him that he would be ready for a rematch any day or time =indras jutsu list Kekkei genkai Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan Byakugan Yuraigan Yadogan Rinnegan Blaze Release S Storm Release Ñature Type Wood Release Blaze Release Fire Release Lightning Release Earth Release Water Release Yin Release Yang Release Yin–Yang Release Sear release Lava release Scorch release Storm Jutsu All consuming dragon. Amaterasu Amaterasu flame wrapping fire Amatsukami Amenotokotachi Amenotejikara Blaze Release Chakra Mode Blaze Release Kurohitsugi Blaze Release: Firebolt Technique Blaze Release: Flame Guardian Technique Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi Blaze Release: Yasaka Magatama Bloodline destruction tec Creation of all things Creation of destruction Crow clone tec Chibaku tensei Demonic statue chains Deva path Human path Izangi Inevitable Barrier Itsuwaza Kamui Kunitsukami Kurujinmei Limbo: Decoy Majestic attire susanoo Migeki Multiple Wood Release Clone Technique Murciélago Flicker Naraka path Outer Path: Endless Rebirth in the Six Posthumous Worlds Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique One who knows all Preta path Raiketsu Rinnegan beasts manipulation Rinngan eturnal bliss Sear release :Extremely Decimating Murder Shuri Six Red Yang Formation Summoning Rinnegan Summoning demonic statue of the Six Paths Technique Six Paths Yin Power Soul Collector Style 2: Yasaka Magatama (Anime only) Susanoo Sharingan destruction tec Sky breaker tec Transcription Seal: Izanagi (Manga only) Tsukuyomi True naraka path True naraka path:inner deduction outer path Uchiha flame formation Uchiha Return Will Materialisation Wood Clone Technique Wood Release: Forest Protection Wood Release: Sea of Trees Yangetsu Yin-Yang Release: Terrestrial Pressure wepons Tanto Staff of creation Heros sheild Totska blade Jigokudō arts this is a set of techniques granted to the eyes of indra with the rare mastery of the rinnegan indra had stated that it can create a barrier that can absorb the yin and yang chakra out of any jutsu or even kekkei genkai indra is also able to remove his opponents jutsus he hi also able to take any jutsu or kekkei genkai for himself. Indra is also able to destroy any kekkei genkai or even doujutsu or jutsu in an instant it is believed that sigma uchihas naido arts was developed from this here is a list of techniques : Jigokudo arts: creation into nothing Jigokudo arts: ones rebirth Jigokudo arts: destruction of ones ability Jigokudo arts: stop of flow Jigokudo arts: destruction of creation Jigokudo arts : creation of destruction secret jutsu